


Sex, Sparring, and Possibly Something More

by ConstableCabbage



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode: s03e15 Harbinger, M/M, My First Smut, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstableCabbage/pseuds/ConstableCabbage
Summary: Post Harbinger, Reed makes an offer to Hayes that he just can't refuse. May or may not have a sequel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanOfVulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanOfVulcan/gifts), [GuardianofFun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianofFun/gifts).



 

“HAYES!!”

The Major turned just in time to get pounced on by one very pissed off Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. He landed on his back with a grunt, pinned down by the smaller man, the lieutenant looming over him with a self-satisfied smirk.

“I win, Major. Just give in and admit it.” 

Anger and lust fueled his next actions, kissing the smirk off his face, and switching their positions so that he was on top. The lieutenant responded much to Hayes’ surprise not with a punch, but by kissing him back and pulling him closer. A moan tore from his lips into Reed’s mouth, or had that come from Reed? As their bodies rubbed against each other, slowly becoming more aroused, it occurred to Hayes that they were supposed to be fighting; then he realised he didn’t care. A clearing of a throat broke the spell, ad he jolted away from the Englishman’s lips, panting. 

A crewman, face slightly flushed was standing in front of them with a PADD in hand. Seeing him, Reed sat up too looking thoroughly debauched with his half-lidded eyes and lips slightly swollen. 

“Lieutenant I have that report that you asked for…”

Reed shot Hayes a look, ‘Talk. Later. My quarters.’

And then he left Hayes, horny as hell and sitting on the deck plating, as he stood up and took the PADD from the flustered crewman as if nothing had happened. 

* * *

Approximately 8 hours after the...incident, Hayes stood at the door to Lieutenant Reed’s quarters his stomach turning nauseously. He pressed the chime and entered when the English-accented voice that boiled his blood said, “Come in.”

He was still wearing his uniform, and he was sitting at his desk when Hayes came in. 

“Sir I just want to apologise for-” He was cut off by Reed’s lips capturing his in a fierce kiss, and just as quickly he pulled away smirking at the shocked look on the MACO’s face.

“Sir what-”

Reed kissed him again and Hayes gave in moaning and wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter man.

“This doesn’t mean anything Major; all this is releasing tension through sex. We aren’t lovers or even friends. Understood?” Reed half pulled away from Hayes’ lips, tugging Hayes’ zipper on his jacket down and ripping the garment off his body.

“Understood, Lieutenant.”  

Hayes shoved the Englishman onto his bed and crawled on top of him capturing his lips again. He pulled away and tugged down Reed’s zipper pulling the uniform down and pulling the black undershirt off, revealing milky skin slightly flushed in arousal. Hayes latched onto a slightly hard nipple and sucked on it, relishing in the muffled moan of approval. A hand was grabbing at his shirt, trying to take it off. He saw an opportunity; pulling away he smirked at Reed, and slowly moved down the pale man's body, all the way down to his Starfleet regulation blues. He felt Reed shiver with anticipation, then he moved away from the bulge in the man’s underwear and kissed the sensitive insides of his thighs. 

“Hayes this is supposed to be releasing tension not-UHHH!”

Hayes was mouthing his blues, looking at Reed as he moaned. He pulled his mouth away and palmed him through his underwear. 

“Patience, sir. Patience.” 

Then he took to kissing at his thighs and pulling down the offending garment from the younger man’s groin, watching the most blatant sign of his arousal spring forth. He wrapped his fingers around the hard cock in front of him and gave the tip a cautious lick. Encouraged by the low moan, he took the tip into his mouth and sucked, rubbing the base of Reed’s cock with his left hand. A hand touched the back of Hayes’ head, just sitting there, not pulling or pushing. Hayes pulled away, and a disappointed groan reached his ears. If he thought the lieutenant looked thoroughly debauched before...Hayes bit his lower lip to stifle the moan on seeing him now; flushed pale legs spread open, cock hard and leaking precum, and chest heaving, the Englishman looked hot as hell. 

“Lube?” he asked voice deeper than usual with arousal. 

“Bottom left-hand drawer.”

Kneeling on the bed, Hayes squirted out some lube onto his fingers and traced Reed’s puckered entrance. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes…” 

Hayes slowly slipped two fingers inside him and watched Reed bite his lip and push back on his fingers. Adding another finger inside him, he scissored his fingers, pumped and twisted his hand to prepare Reed. His middle finger touched a small hard bump inside him and Reed bucked upwards and moaned loudly.  

“Hayes-”

He removed his fingers from Reed's ass, unzipped his pants and lubed his cock before lining it up and slowly started pushing it in, moaning at the sensation.

He began thrusting, and Reed moaned loudly as he did, wrapping his legs around Hayes’ still clothed middle. Reed was babbling incoherently, cheeks flushed and eyes closed in pleasure. Hayes felt his orgasm approaching like a tidal wave, simmering in his tightening balls. He thrust faster, and harder grabbing Reed’s weeping cock and jerking it, determined to bring him to orgasm before he did. 

“HAYES!!!” the Englishman screamed his release, the tightening of his muscles bringing Hayes to his orgasm and he came inside the lieutenant with a wordless yell. Hayes collapsed and rolled off the lieutenant, sated and exhausted. Reed was exhausted as well, his eyes drooping shut and Hayes did the same, falling into post-coital sleep beside the man he called a rival.

  
  
  
  



End file.
